1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to perform an image quality adjustment processing on an image according to depth-of-field information associated with the image and display the resultant image, and relates to a method of controlling such an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image display apparatus, to display an image with specified image quality, various image quality adjustment processing are performed on an input image signal.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-218660 discloses an image display apparatus configured to control the image quality (a luminance level, an edge enhancement level, a contrast, etc.) of an image displayed on a display connected to a camera in accordance with setting information (an F-number, an exposure condition, a shutter speed, etc.) of the camera. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 03-260638 discloses a camera having an electronic viewfinder capable of determining a focusing state based on a distance measurement value and a depth of field (hereinafter referred to as DOF) with respect to an object and processing an image such that edge enhancement is performed for a part of an image that is in an in-focus range while edges are blurred for parts of the image that are not in focus.
However, in conventional techniques, the strength of each image quality adjustment processing is not properly set depending on the photo information associated with images, and thus it is difficult to achieve a sufficiently high improvement in overall quality for a resultant image displayed.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a technique to improve overall quality of an image by properly performing an image quality adjustment such that the edge enhancement level in the edge enhancement processing is adaptively determined according to depth-of-field information of the image.